The Day Before
by Rafra
Summary: Untaian kata-kata yang bertoreh dan kopi: merupakan kesatuan yang tidak pernah di pisahkan darinya. Aku telah menantikan saat-saat seperti ini; dia menunggu ku dengan jenuh di caffe shop. Aku berharap ia sangat menantikan kedatanganku. Sehun & Luhan. HunHan. EXO.


The Day Before

Present by Rafra

Sehun. Luhan. HunHan. All Sehun POV.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the characters is not mine.

Rating T dengan alur yang berbelit-belit.

 _Thanks to my beta, editor & sista wannabe; dikitlagisampe_

Happy reading all...

.

.

.

Untaian kata-kata yang bertoreh dan kopi: merupakan kesatuan yang tidak pernah di pisahkan darinya. Pensil kayu itu menari-nari dalam jemarinya dengan apik seolah menorehkan untaian mantra-mantra yang terpatri abadi. Layaknya sebuah potret yang terukir di ingatan ku, bahasa tubuhnya yang khas sebagai seorang yang dikenal akan karya-karya sastranya. Dia memanfaatkan apa yang telah tuhan berikan kepadanya; mata setajam lensa, hidung yang penuh aroma kafein dan juga telinga yang berorkestra. Aku telah menantikan saat-saat seperti ini; dia menunggu ku dengan jenuh di caffe shop.

Aku berharap ia sangat menantikan kedatanganku.

.

Ketika dia masih sibuk dengan buku dan pinsilnya, aku datang untuk mengusiknya. Dia melupakan hasil tulisannya dan berpaling pada ku dengan manik mata yang berkilauan di hari senja. Senyumnya mengembang melihat ku dan aku tak kuasa untuk membalasnya. "Ku kira, hari ini tak akan pernah datang." Dia mencoba mengejek ku dengan lelucon kejamnya, aku yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan peralatan kamera hanya mengulum senyum mencibir untuk dirinya sebagai balasan.

Dia menuangkan kopi ke cangkirnya yang tersisa kafein di dasarnya. Bisa ku pastikan bahwa ia sudah menunggu lebih dari lama. Dan berpaling pada halaman-halaman buku karya seorang maestro sastra yang termasyur. "Ku pikir, kita bisa memulai sesi wawancara ini sekarang Luhan-ssi." Arah ku kepada dia yang sibuk membolak-balikan halaman-halaman buku. Tak segaja aku yang masih berkutat pada kamera, mengamatinya diam-diam dibalik lensa yang membidiknya begitu apik dengan pencahayaan yang dramatis. Aku kagum pada sosok muda yang bertalenta seperti dia.

Aku masih mengamatinya dari bangku sebrang. Sebuah mahakarya dari sang pencipta ada di hadapan ku sekarang, maha beruntungnya aku dari semua dosa-dosa yang pernah ku buat. Aku belum beranjak dari terkaguman ku juga kebisuan yang membekap bibirku. Ini sudah menjadi kafein yang tak terhitung jumlahnya yang berhasil lolos melalui kerongkongannya; elegan, itulah caranya membuat ku terhipnotis di daratan yang sangat luas ini.

"Apa kau sangat suka kopi, Luhan-ssi?"

Pemuda yang ada di sebrangnya mengumam dengan kafein yang memenuhi mulutnya, ia lamat-lamat menyesap pahitnya dan menelannya sedikit demi sedikit seperti jalan kehidupannya.

"Sebelum mulai, aku punya satu _quotes_ yang bagus mengenai kopi." Entah kopi yang tadi di minumnya seakan menghapus pahitnya kenyataan, senyum itu selalu terukir apik di sana dengan mudahnya. " _Having a taste for quality is having a taste for life. Apakah itu quotes yang bagus?"_ Ketika Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanku saat; mengangumi kecintaanya yang besar terhadap kopi dan sastra.

"Sejujurnya aku selalu mengangumi apa yang kau ucapkan." Puja ku padanya secara terbuka, dia adalah salah satu mahakarya Tuhan yang selalu mengingatkan aku akan adanya surga juga neraka. Lengkungan diwajahnya itu mengalahkan madu yang pernah ku coba selama hidup.

"Jangan merayu ku dengan kata-kata puitis mu, Sehun-ssi. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh." Candanya sekilas dan tak lupa wajah riangnya yang selalu ku ingin liat setiap waktu. Kami larut dalam tawa ringan yang menyegarkan.

Luhan meletakan cangkir kopinya lagi.

Dan ia kembali fokus dengan buku yang sempat terlupakan. Suasana mendadak menjadi begitu intens diantara kami. Aku menunggunya sembari mengingat semilir bunga-bunga kemerahan yang mulai berguguran, seperti hujan wine menguyur kota Seoul perlahan-lahan. Aku mencoba mengusik Luhan yang sedang asik di dunianya dan tak mengiraukan aku yang ada di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan mengatakan sesuatu sambil terus menatap buku yang sedang ia baca, "Sejujurnya, ini adalah kenyataannya. Bukan di gunakan untuk tetap bertahan pada potongan yang retak."

Aku berfikir sejenak maksud perkataan random yang Luhan katakan. Kening ku berkerut karena teringat satu memoir yang tersisip dalam buku yang Luhan sedang baca saat ini. "Itu akan membuat hatiku hancur, tapi jika kita terus melanjutkan hidup seperti ini. Aku penasaran, apa tujuan kita untuk tetap hidup?" Aku melanjutkan sepotong memoir yang Luhan bacakan; ini hanyalah intuitif belaka. Aku sangat mengenal seluk beluk buku sang maestro itu lebih dari apapun.

Luhan menutup bukunya. Ia menatapku lagi. Menyisakan sebuah senyuman untuk diriku sebagai reward atas jawaban sempurna yang bisa ku berikan. "Terkadang, aku berdiri di dalam memori yang sama denganmu. Aku membeku di dalam waktu denganmu." Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, apakah dia berusaha mengujiku?

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perpisahan? Ini cukup untuk membuat mu menderita, sejak kapan kau menyiapkan semua ini?" Ucapan ku rupanya mendapatkan respon yang cukup berarti, ia menatapku seperti menyoroti kedalam mataku tanpa berkedip.

"Ini tidak menyakitkan. Tentang cinta?" Ucapan Luhan membuat suasana menjadi serius. Aku memainkan jemariku resah di sebrangnya, menatap dengan imajiner-imajiner yang membekas disana. Meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa ini tidak menyakitkan seperti yang Luhan katakan. Aku berusaha yakin.

.

Yang ku tau dari memoir di buku; karya sang maestro. Semua bermula dari sini. Dari sebuah keputus-asaan yang meraung-raung di jurang hatinya. Tak ada tendensi yang berarti kecuali pikiran naif nan tolol. Tidak berusaha menampik, apalagi ragu; ia sudah memutus mata rantai kesengsaraan bagi orang lain atas dirinya. Sudah seharusnya Luhan menyadari, bahwa aku juga menyadari hal ini. Ia menuangkan cuka ke dalam lukanya sendiri.

"Tertarik untuk mencobanya lagi?" Tanya ku padanya untuk mengulur waktu. Dia menatapku dengan senyumnya yang khas sembari menimbang-nimbang, "Sejujurnya ini kenyataan bahwa aku takut."

Kafein itu memasuki kerongkongannya kembali.

Dan aku memutar gelas wine ku dengan takut-takut hingga yang tersisa kaffein di dasar cangkirnya.

Sejenak tak ada hal yang berubah; ia masih menjadi Luhan yang ku kenal. Tapi dia menatapku seakan aku orang asing baginya dan mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata memoir yang tersisa di buku untuk melengkapinya, "Ini semua yang bisa ku katakan. Aku ulangi untuk dirimu, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh mu." Luhan tersenyum manis di akhir kalimatnya. Dan aku tak bisa untuk tidak membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil nan pahit.

Senyumnya masih berkembang hingga kini, namun dunia seakan menjadi lebih lambat dari pada biasa; dimana aku bisa mengamatinya secara menyakitkan dari bunga segar yang bermekaran menjadi layu dan gugur. Lebih dari apa yang ku harapkan, Luhan berusaha menjaga kesadarannya dengan senyuman terbaik yang pernah dia punya sebelum matanya menutup perlahan-lahan dan mengamati ku secara imajiner.

"Se-sehun... aku berharap.." Meksipun matanya berusaha menyerah, suara itu masih terngiang di telinga ku dan mata ku tak ingin melewatkan sedikit saja bayangannya. "Waktu... juga terhenti... untuk mu.." Sekeras apapun Luhan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia berusaha mampu memberitauku hal kecil yang menjadi keinginan terakhirnya. Ini membuat ku sesak, membayangkan seberapa menderitanya ia sendirian menjalani semua ini.

Ketika matanya yang indah itu tertutup perlahan, duniaku seakan runtuh berkeping-keping. Menyadarkan ku pada relitas keji yang sering disebut dengan kenyataan. Lambat-lambat ku pandangi sosok imajiner yang hampir mengisi sebagian dari hidupku. Kini dia takan bisa menempati kursi kesayangannya dengan secangkir kopi juga novel yang selalu ia bicarakan. Karena ia sudah menyatu dengan alam; sebuah kebebasan yang menjanjikan untuk dia, tapi menyakitkan untuk kami.

.

 _Memoir kecil bersama mu;_

 _ku kira hari ini tak akan pernah datang_

 _sebelum memulai, aku punya satu quotes_

 _"having a taste for quality is having a taste for life."_

 _apakah itu quotes yang bagus?_

 _jangan merayu ku dengan kata-kata puitis mu, Sehun_

 _aku tidak akan terpengaruh_

 _sejujurnya, ini adalah kenyataannya_

 _bukan di gunakan untuk tetap bertahan pada potongan yang retak_

 _terkadang, aku berdiri di dalam memori yang sama denganmu_

 _aku membeku di dalam waktu denganmu_

 _ini tidak menyakitkan._

 _tentang cinta?_

 _sejujurnya ini kenyataan bahwa aku takut_

 _ini semua yang bisa ku katakan._

 _aku ulangi untuk dirimu, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh mu_

 _Sehun... aku berharap..._

 _Waktu juga terhenti untuk mu._

 _memoir kecil bersama mu, Luhan._


End file.
